Rum Raisin Chocolate Ice Cream
by hanaruppi
Summary: Kazuha sama sekali tidak menyangka Heiji akan mengajaknya ke Aqua Land, berdua saja! Benarkah Heiji bermaksud mengajaknya berkencan?


**Rum Raisin Chocolate Ice Cream**

By

Hanaruki-chibi

* * *

**Disclaimer**

Detektif Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Rum Raisin Chocolate Ice Cream © Ten 2 Five

* * *

"Rum raisin chocolate ice cream,

sekotak memori cinta pertama,

begitu nikmat terasa sampai ke hati."

Aku tersadarkan oleh dering ponsel yang kuletakkan di samping bantalku. Dengan malas kuraih benda berwarna biru itu. Masih dengan mata setengah terbuka, kulihat layarnya. "Dari Heiji…" gumamku tanpa sadar. "Apa?! Heiji?" Mataku langsung terbuka lebar, terbelalak. 'Tumben sekali pagi-pagi begini dia mengirimiku SMS.'

Hei, hari ini kau tidak ada acara kan? Kita ketemu di Aqua Land yah! Temui aku di dekat bianglala. Sampai jumpa di sana!

Mulutku masih membentuk O besar. 'Mungkinkah aku masih di alam mimpi? Tidak, tidak.' Kugelengkan kepalaku kencang-kencang. Ini nyata. Kulihat jarum jam di dinding kamar sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. 'Kesempatan ini tidak akan kulewatkan begitu saja.' Aku langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi.

'Aku tidak tahu ada apa ini. Tapi Heiji mengajakku ke Aqua Land. Apakah ini kencan?' Harapanku melambung tinggi.

Selama ini Heiji tidak pernah sekalipun mengajakku pergi berdua saja. Cowok itu selalu saja sibuk mengurusi kasus-kasus yang sebetulnya tidak perlu dia pikirkan. Kecuali kami kebetulan bertemu di tempat yang sama. Bahkan bisa dibilang kami hanya pergi bersama di saat Ran mengajak kami jalan-jalan di Tokyo.

Tapi pagi ini dia mengirimiku SMS untuk mengajakku pergi. 'Inilah yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu sejak dulu.' Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Oh tidak, pasti warnanya sudah semerah tomat.

Kubuka pintu lemari. 'Aku harus pakai apa ya?' Tanpa sadar, semua isi lemari sudah kulempar ke atas tempat tidur. 'Aku benar-benar bingung harus pakai apa. Dan rambutku, bagusnya diapakan ya?' Benar-benar persiapan yang merepotkan. Tapi itu semua demi penampilanku agar semakin cantik di hadapan Heiji. Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya.

Aqua Land, pukul sebelas siang…

Entah sudah berapa kali kulirik jam tanganku. Kakiku juga sudah mulai pegal terus berdiri. Sudah dua puluh menit kutunggu dia di dekat bianglala. Dan ini sudah gelas cola kedua yang kubuang ke tong sampah. Tapi aku belum juga melihat cowok tinggi berkulit gelap dengan topi sport.

'Padahal dia yang mengajakku ke sini. Kenapa jadi harus aku yang menuggunya sih?! Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya mengusiliku?' Pikiran-pikiran buruk macam itu mulai merasuki benakku.

"Aduh!" Kurasakan tangan seseorang menepuk ubun-ubunku. Begitu aku menoleh, Heiji menyeringai padaku dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Dia malah mengacak-acak rambutku. "Bodoh!" ucapku sambil menepis keras tangannya. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Membuat cewek menunggu selama ini, di mana perasaanmu?"

Dia masih saja menyeringai. "Jangan marah-marah begitu! Wajahmu tambah jelek tuh!" Saat itu ingin rasanya aku meninjunya. Namun, aku masih bisa menahan diri. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama!" lanjutnya. Dia kemudian mendorong tubuhku. "Ayo kita naik wahana."

Siang itu kami naik macam-macam wahana. Mulai dari komidi putar sampai wahana yang paling kutakuti, roller coaster.

"Tidak perlu takut! Pejamkan saja matamu!" ucap Heiji mencoba menenangkanku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa tenang.

Kami sudah duduk di coaster, tinggal menunggu benda menakutkan ini melaju. Tadinya aku sama sekali tidak mau naik. Tapi Heiji membopongku sampai ke coaster ini. Dia tidak juga mau menurunkanku maskipun aku berteriak-teriak dan meronta agar dilepaskan.

"Aku mau turun!" ucapku lirih. Mataku mulai berair. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup meneruskannya. Lebih baik cepat-cepat turun sebelum benda ini jalan.

"Hei, Kazuha! Jangan cengeng begitu! Percuma saja kau minta turun sekarang, pengamannya sudah dikunci." Aku bisa melihat Heiji menyeringai lebar padaku. Rasanya, dia senang sekali melihatku menderita begini. "Tenang saja! Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena ini!"

"Diam kau, bodoh!" bentakku. 'Sungguh! Akan kubalas perbuatanmu, Heiji!' Di saat begini, pikiran bodoh terlintas di kepalaku. Bukan pikiran bodoh, mungkin ini memang benar. 'Heiji mengajakku ke sini memang untuk menyiksaku begini. Bodohnya aku mengharap yang tidak-tidak pada si bodoh ini.'

Lamunanku buyar saat kusadari benda yang kunaiki ini mulai bergerak. "Oh tidak!" Kupejamkan mataku. Kucengkram erat lengan kiri Heiji. Bisa kudengar erangan kesakitannya. 'Masa bodoh! Dia sendiri yang memaksaku naik, sekarang rasakan akibatnya!'

Selama kurang lebih dua menit kami berputar-putar di atas roller coaster. Namun, rasanya seperti bartahun-tahun di atas sini. Tak sedikitpun kubuka mataku. Sejak kurasakan coaster mulai mengguling, aku terus berteriak. Tanganku yang mencengkram lengan kiri Heiji tak mau kulepaskan.

Dan akhirnya benda ini berhenti. Kubuka mataku. Kulihat Heiji mengusap-usap lengannya, kesakitan. Jantungku masih berdetak kencang, napasku pun tersengal. Cepat-cepat aku turun dari coaster. Namun, langkahku agak terhuyung. Kakiku masih bergetar. Aku pasti sudah jatuh jika saja Heiji tak cepat-cepat menangkapku, dan membantuku berdiri tegak.

"Ah dasar kau ini payah sekali!" gerutunya. "Masa' naik roller coaster saja hampir pingsan begini!"

Aku menepis kasar kedua tangannya yang masih memegang pundakku. "Heiji bodoh!" tanpa mempedulikannya lagi, aku beranjak pergi.

"Kazuha!" dia mengejarku. "Hei, kau marah padaku?" dia meraih tanganku dan menghentikan langkahku. "Begitu saja ngambek!"

Aku diam, hanya menatapnya ketus. Setelah tanganku lepas dari genggamannya, aku melangkah lagi, menuju sebuah bangku panjang di tempat yang agak sepi. Kujatuhkan tubuhku yang masih sedikit bergetar di bangku kosong itu.

Heiji masih mengikutiku. Dia duduk di sebelahku. "Kazuha," sapanya seperti biasa. Aku tidak mau menatapnya. Rasa kesal dan jengkel masih menguasai kepalaku. Mataku rasanya panas. Tapi aku berusaha keras agar air mataku tidak jatuh. Aku tidak mau dianggap cengeng.

Suasana hening. Maksudku, kami berdua tak saling bicara untuk beberapa menit. Hanya suara orang-orang yang berteriak-teriak di kejauhan sana, suara tawa anak-anak, suara orang bercakap-cakap, dan alunan irama khas Aqua Land. Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Heiji. Aku tak mau menatapnya sekarang.

Sesaat kemudian, dia berdiri. "Jangan kemana-mana! Tunggu di sini! Aku segera kembali!" ucapnya sebelum berlalu. Aku hanya sempat melihat punggungnya sebelum dia menghilang ditelan kerumunan orang-orang.

Aku merebahkan punggungku di sandaran bangku. Aku masih bisa merasakan kejengkelanku padanya. Sampai saat ini aku tidak mengerti sikapnya. Dia selalu saja membuatku kesal. 'Apa dia sama sekali tidak tahu perasaanku padanya?'

Aku ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan cowok itu. Sepertinya sudah tiga belas tahun yang lalu.

Saat itu dia sedang membuat istana pasir di dekat perosotan, sendirian. Aku tak sengaja menghampirinya, karena waktu itu aku hanya memungut bolaku yang menggelinding ke arahnya. Kami saling manatap. Aku tak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat itu. Tapi dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Tak ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulut kami.

Aku baru tahu bahwa dia adalah putra Inspektur Hattori Heizo, atasan ayahku, saat kami bertemu kembali untuk kedua kalinya di markas Kepolisian Osaka. Dan dari situlah, aku tahu namanya Heiji.

Sejak pertemuan itu, kami jadi sering bertemu. Kami sering bermain bersama di markas kepolisian, karena hanya kami anak-anak di tempat seperti itu, tentu saja.

Aku ingat sekali saat kami terborgol bersama. Saat itu kami menemukan borgol bekas milik ayah Heiji yang kami temukan di gudang loteng rumahnya. Kami bermain polisi-polisian dengan borgol itu, tapi malah tidak bisa melepaskannya. Gara-gara itu, kami masuk toilet dan kamar mandi bersama-sama. Benar-benar kenangan memalukan, juga tak terlupakan.

"Rum raisin chocolate ice cream,

sekotak penuh kau berikan padaku,

di siang itu berdua nikmati es krim kesukaanku."

Kedatangan Heiji membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku memalingkan wajahku, tak ingin bertemu muka dengannya, mengingat aku masih marah padanya.

"Ini," Heiji menyodorkan sebuah kotak padaku.

"RUM RAISIN CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM!!" seruku begitu melihat bungkusnya. Tanpa mempertimbangkan hatiku yang masih marah, aku langsung merebut kotak itu dari tangan Heiji. Dia tersenyum. 'Manis sekali.' Tidak! Aku sedang marah padanya.

"Kau sengaja memberikan es krim kesukaanku supaya aku tidak marah lagi padamu?" tanyaku ketus. "Kau salah!"

"Hei, jangan bicara begitu! Aku susah payah mencarinya, tahu!" Heiji kelihatan serius. Mungkin dia tidak bohong. "Sudahlah makan saja! Aku tidak peduli kau masih marah atau tidak."

Aku menatap Heiji dan kotak es krim itu bergantian. Kalau kuteliti dari nada bicaranya, kelihatannya dia menyesal dengan perbuatannya tadi. 'Tapi percuma saja kalau dia tidak minta maaf secara langsung. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya! Kali ini dia sudah benar-benar keterlaluan.'

Tanpa mempedulikannya, aku melahap es krim kesukaanku itu, yang kira-kira sudah dua minggu tak kucicipi lagi. Sebelum es krimku habis, aku merasa Heiji sangat mengganggu. Dia terus memperhatikanku dengan tangan yang menopang dagunya. Kucoba untuk mengacuhkannya, dan terus menikmati es krim itu. Tapi lama-kelamaan sikapnya itu membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" bentakku. "Bisa tidak jangan melihatku begitu? Kalau kau mau ini, bilang saja! Akan kubagi padamu."

"Eh?! Ti… tidak ada apa-apa," dia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. Bisa kulihat wajahnya memerah.

"Benar tidak mau?" tanyaku penuh selidik. "Dari tadi sepertinya kau memperhatikanku terus. Apa bukan karena ingin minta?"

Heiji membuka topi sport-nya, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kazuha," gumamnya. Aku agak terkejut mendengar nada bicaranya yang kini mulai serius. 'Apa yang mau dikatakannya ya?'

"Ada apa?" tanyaku datar. Aku berusaha menekan rasa panasaranku.

"Mulutmu belepotan es krim, tahu!" ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Saat itu hampir saja aku menumpahkan es krim-ku ke atas kepalanya. Untung saja aku sadar bahwa itu adalah rum raisin chocolate kesukaanku. 'Lebih baik aku makan sampai habis, dari pada harus membuangnya di kepala cowok tak berperasaan ini.'

"Kazuha," ucap Heiji lagi, masih dengan nada yang sama sebelumnya. Dia memain-mainkan topi yang digenggamnya.

Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi. "Apa?! Kali ini kau mau bilang kalau wajahku tambah jelek saat makan es krim?"

"Bukan itu," dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku… aku…" kata-katanya yang terbata-bata itu membuatku jengkel menahan rasa penasaranku. "Maafkan aku, Kazu!" Mata kami saling bertatapan.

Tanganku secara reflek mengelap bibirku – yang benar kata Heiji, belepotan es krim – karena tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Bukan hanya kejadian hari ini," Heiji melanjutkan. Dia menatapku semakin dalam. "Selama ini aku selalu membuatmu susah. Tapi sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud begitu."

'Hei, hei! Ke mana arah tujuan pembicaraan ini?'

"Aku… ingin sekali mengatakannya padamu. Tapi…" matanya sesaat beralih pada topi yang dipegangnya, kemudian kembali beralih padaku. "Sulit sekali mengatakannya," katanya akhirnya.

Aku merasa suasana di sini jadi agak tegang dan sedikit memanas. Kembali kulahap es krim yang masih kugenggam. "Terkadang," kucoba ucapkan sesuatu, "ada hal yang tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata."

"Ya, kau benar," ucap Heiji setuju. Kebisuan kembali menyelimuti kami berdua. Entah kenapa degup jantungku bertambah kencang. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menghabiskan rum raisin chocolate-ku sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. "Kazuha," dia kembali memanggilku dengan nada yang sama.

Begitu kualihkan kembali pandanganku padanya, seketika bibirnya telah mengecup bibirku. Aku terpaku. Jantungku berdebar semakin kencang.

"Aku lebih bisa mengungkapkannya dengan tindakan dari pada harus mengatakannya," ucap Heiji setelah kejadian beberapa detik itu. Matanya menatapku lekat-lekat. Aku masih terpaku, membisu. Masih bisa kurasakan bibirnya menempel di bibirku. 'Kami berciuman?' Wajahku rasanya panas. Heiji pasti melihatnya, dan akan menertawakanku.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Heiji. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya padaku. "Ayo main lagi!"

"Eh?!" Aku jadi salah tingkah. "Iya." Aku pun bangkit, membuang kotak rum raisin chocolate es krim yang telah kosong ke tong sampah, lalu meraih tangan Heiji.

"Tapi aku tidak mau naik kereta pembunuh itu lagi!" kataku sebal.

"Iya, iya!"

Heiji menciumku, itu sama saja dia mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Rupanya, dia merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku benar-benar takkan melupakan hari ini.

"Dunia serasa milik berdua,

saat pertama kali mencoba jalin cinta,

lupakan segalanya,

nikmati setiap detik yang berjalan."

**~owari~**

**

* * *

  
**

Uaaaah~ bagus nggak yah? Saya nggak ahli bikin fic romance beginian nih T.T

Tiba-tiba ajah saya dapet inspirasi begitu inget sama lagu ini.

Udah deh ripiu ajah yah! Saya pengen tahu seberapa besar kemampuan saya nulis fic lop-lopan. Sok atuh ripiu yah! Sankyuu ^^


End file.
